Tropical Shower
by Trina and Crystal
Summary: My Work is here now: archiveofourown. org/users/Crystal/worksCharacters: Adam Lambert/? Pretty blond of your choosing  Written by: Crystal This has been brewing for awhile. Based on a role play our muses had done not too long ago, and the shower pictured


**Tropical Shower**

The sun streamed in through the greenery and flowers that served to cover the outdoor shower as Adam walked into it. The stones were cool beneath his feet as he walked over to the wall. He turned the handles, letting the hot water wash over his naked form. Slowly the water heated the gray stone below his feet. He tilted his head back, the hot water spilling over his face, soaking his hair. He looked up and brought a hand up slicking his hair back. His fingers lingered, slowly trailing through the dark black locks, then along his neck. His mouth slack, he moaned softly at the feel of the hot water cascading over his body. Reaching to the nearby shelf, he grabbed the bar of soap off of it. He slowly lathered up the bar, before sliding it along his body. The rush of water quickly washing away everything he had cleaned. Adam moved out of the spray of water, back against the the stone covered wall behind it. He lathered his hands, and set the soap aside. He slid his slick hands along his neck as his head fell back against the cool stones. His hands moved down his chest, stopping to gently tease each nipple. A small whimper escaped Adam's lips at the light touch. His cock slowly stirred to life as his right hand ventured down his stomach. The soap slicked hand circled the base of his cock, slowly sliding along the length to the tip. His hand slid around the tip, and slowly back down to the base. Adam moaned softly as he pleased himself.

The blond stood at the entry to the large shower. He was ready to join Adam to shower together, when he stopped dead. He stood and watched the sight of beauty before him. Eyes glued to Adam's hands as they worked together to bring Adam pleasure. Each tweak of his nipple making gasps and whimpers flow from Adam's parted lips. Each long, sure, stroke turning those whimpers to moans. The blond's hand moved to his own cock as he drank in the vision before him. His cock throbbed with the need to join Adam. He bit his lip as he stroked himself, waiting for the right moment to intrude. It seemed wrong to interrupt such art. His eyes moved back to the hand at Adam's cock. So thick in Adam's gorgeous hand. Each stroke perfected to bring more pleasure.

Gently shaking the spell Adam's imagination had cast over him, he opened his eyes. As everything came back into focus he saw the blond in the entryway. Adam licked his lips at the sight. His man so ready for him, touching himself out of sheer need as he watched. He waited, watching his man's eyes devour him. The boy's eyes left the hand on Adam's cock and made their way back up to Adam's face. Adam's dark eyes caught the blond's as he raised his left hand, curling a finger at him. Without hesitation, he walked over to Adam, stopping in the spray of the shower. Adam watched as the water cascaded over the beautiful body before him. Watching the water droplets as they made their way down his chest. Unable to watch any longer, Adam reached out and grabbed the blond by the waist, pulling their bodies tight together.

They both moaned at the skin to skin contact. Adam's hand slid into the dripping blond locks as he devoured his lips. The kiss hot. Their hunger scorching each of them with it's violent heat. Lips bruised, as tongues battled for dominance. Adam's free hand slid down cupping the blond's ass as he ground their cocks together. The friction making him break the kiss and moan against Adam's lips. Adam turned them then, pressing the beautiful blond back against the stones of the shower wall. Adam dipped his head, kissing and biting at the blond's neck, making him moan for more. Adam drug his lips against the man's neck as he moved back up to face him. A quick kiss, as Adam pulled away for a split second to grab the soap once more. He soaped up his hands again. Just as he finished the blond snatched the bar away with a smirk. He soaped his own hands before tossing the bar aside. Adam arched an eyebrow at the pretty boy, his inquiry quickly answered as the boy's hand grabbed his cock. Adam moaned as the smooth, slick, hand moved on his cock. No words passed between either of them. The look in his lover's eyes told Adam everything.

Letting Adam's slick cock slip from his hand, the blond turned around. He looked over his shoulder as he offered himself to Adam. Adam gently pushed the his legs apart, as soapy fingers found their treasure. Adam softly pushed two slick fingers inside, stretching his tight entrance. Adam was more than ready, but knew he better prepare his gorgeous man fully for him. The blond pushed back against the intruding fingers, clearly desperate for more. He locked eyes with Adam as a needy whimper passed his parted lips. That whimper was all Adam needed as he slipped his fingers out and slid his hand around coming to rest on his lover's hip. Positioning himself, Adam slowly slid his hard cock into the beautiful man before him. Adam groaned as the tight heat encased his cock. The blond reach up, grasping at the stones that protruded from the wall as Adam moved inside him. Adam's hands slid up his arms, lacing his fingers with the boy's against the stones as he gently thrust again and again.

Adam's lips grazed his man's ear, whispering heated words of pleasure. Each whisper making the man shudder against him. Adam thrust deeper, arching to hit the sweet spot. The blond cried out then, the intensity of his pleasure building with each perfectly aimed thrust. Adam's right hand left the man's as it wrapped around, grasping the blond's cock. A whimper of encouragement escaped his lips as Adam's strong hand worked his aching cock. They both teetered close to the edge. Adam's grip tightened as his thrusts grew harder, faster. A few choice words moaned into the blond's ear and he was coming, spilling against the gray stone wall. Adam moaned feeling the boy grow tighter around him. A single, hard, deep, thrust and Adam groaned, coming deep inside his beautiful man. A whimper of approval escaped the his lips as he gently moved against Adam.

Panting, Adam slowly slid out, allowing him to turn around. The blond slipped his arm around Adam's waist as he backed them into the stream of the shower. As the hot water washed over them, their lips met again in a kiss.


End file.
